Vicki Lewis
| birthplace = Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. | birthname = | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1985–present | website = http://www.vickithevoicelewis.com}} Vicki Lewis (born March 17, 1960) is an American film, stage, television and voice actress best known for her role as Beth in the NBC sitcom NewsRadio. Personal life Lewis was born and raised in Cincinnati, Ohio, the daughter of Marlene, a nursing administrator, and Jim Lewis, an air traffic supervisor.Vicki Lewis Film Reference bio She has a sister, Denise. Lewis graduated from Anderson High School in Cincinnati in 1979. She attended the University of Cincinnati where she studied musical theatre. She received her diploma from the Cincinnati College Conservatory of Music and moved to New York. She proceeded to work in various on and off Broadway shows. Lewis was in a long-term relationship with Nick Nolte. The two met during the filming of I'll Do Anything. She is now married to sound engineer Philip G. Allen.Vicki Lewis Biography - Yahoo! Movies Career Lewis' film appearances include roles in Finding Nemo, MouseHunt, Godzilla, Pushing Tin '', Sonny with a Chance, 2007's California Dreaming with Newsradio co-star Dave Foley, and 2010's Den Brother On television, Lewis starred for 5 seasons on the NBC sitcom NewsRadio, followed by Three Sisters and the WB animated comedy Mission Hill. She made guest appearances on Seinfeld (in the episodes "The Secretary" and "The Race") and Murphy Brown. In a recurring role on Home Improvement, she played Maureen Binford, producer of the show-within-a-show Tool Time. She appeared on Caroline in the City, The Norm Show, Grace Under Fire, Phenom and The 5 Mrs. Buchanans. Lewis starred in the made-for-TV film adaptation of Bye Bye Birdie for ABC opposite Jason Alexander. Most recently, she made guest appearances on "Surviving Suburbia," ABC's Grey's Anatomy, Disney Channel's Sonny with a Chance as Ms. Bitterman, and FX's Dirt. Aside from Mission Hill, she has voiced characters for Justice League Heroes, Rugrats, King of the Hill, Hercules: The Animated Series, and An Extremely Goofy Movie and Phineas and Ferb. Most recently, she voiced Iris West Allen on Justice League: The New Frontier. On stage, Lewis has appeared in City of Angels and My One and Only in Los Angeles, and has performed as a soloist with the New York Pops at Carnegie Hall. Her Broadway credits include Do Black Patent Leather Shoes Really Reflect Up?, Snoopy!!! The Musical, Damn Yankees, Chicago and The Crucible. She also appeared with Peter Gallagher and Patti LuPone in Pal Joey at the New York City Center. Lewis won the 2007 Ovation Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical for the world premiere of Michael John LaChiusa's Hotel C'est L'amour. Lewis was part of the one-night celebrity-performed staging of Howard Ashman's unproduced musical "Dreamstuff". The musical was re-imagined by Howard's partners Marsha Malamet and Dennis Green and performed one night only at Los Angeles' Hayworth Theatre as part of the Bruno Kirby celebrity reading series, directed by Ugly Betty actor Michael Urie. Lewis co-starred alongside Eden Espinosa, Fred Willard, David Blue and Luke Macfarlane. Lewis' debut solo album "East of Midnight" was released in May of 2010. The eclectic rock album has songs penned by Lewis as well as three cover songs. Lewis says this about the writing of the album: "The words and music of these songs unfolded before me like a foreboding window into a chapter of my life that would prove to be dauntingly destructive and spriritually bereft. Locked in my office in Malibu, California I wrote what would become a self fulfiling prophecy - It would also prove to be the making of me." References External links *Official website * * * Category:1960 births Category:Actors from Cincinnati, Ohio Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:University of Cincinnati – College-Conservatory of Music alumni Category:Living people fr:Vicki Lewis nl:Vicki Lewis ja:ヴィッキー・ルイス no:Vicki Lewis pl:Vicki Lewis